


爱情的日期

by AchiceloVe



Category: R1SE (Band), 任豪 - Fandom, 张颜齐, 投齐所豪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiceloVe/pseuds/AchiceloVe
Kudos: 2





	爱情的日期

1

12℃的东京不算冷。张颜齐刚从罗森买了晚饭，顺便带了几包泡面和鸡蛋还有一些水果，家里还有大米，能过一段时间了。

武汉的情况全球都有在关注，张颜齐就算人在东京也每天刷微博时时跟紧。当然在日本，他也不轻松，日本也有确诊病历，感染人数也在增加，这个国家本身人口密度就大，他得提起和国内人民一样的心，按照国内的阻隔措施自我隔离，时刻警惕。

回到家里，把门关上，锁好。他站在门口，拿消毒酒精把自己从头到脚都喷了一遍，静静的呆了一分钟左右才慢慢脱鞋进屋子。

把袋子里的东西都整理好放进冰箱后，张颜齐打开晚饭，坐上垫子。扒了几口，想起自己好像进门洗了手但是吃饭前没有，又急忙起身去洗手，完了再回来继续吃。

张颜齐没发现，自己和任豪越来越像了，毕竟也是在一起生活了十年的人。

2

“任主任，你昨晚那几床没什么问题吧？陈主任那边要做个数据统计让我问问你，你去通讯室联系一下他吧。”

医生小李拍了拍坐在走廊椅子上发呆的任豪。

“好。”

大家都穿着防护服的，交流全通过对讲机，小李也是喊了好几次任豪才接。要不是陈主任那边急，他也不忍心叫任豪想让他好好歇歇。

小李跟着任豪大半年了，刚来的时候任豪人话不多，但是也挺通情达理，在工作上只要不是关系病人的问题或者原则上的错误，任豪都会好声好气的指出耐心的教导他们，而且在小问题上也会给他们很多独立处理的机会，跟他能学很多东西，人长得也帅，科室的小护士可喜欢任主任了。但是他是医院出了名的“爱家人士”，平常正常的下班，基本是立马回家，聚餐也不怎么参加，说家里人在等。小李经常听同期的医生吐槽自己跟的医生脾气不好，没耐心，而且不相信他们，实践的机会很少，小李就知道是自己幸运的了。

可是没多久，任主任就是变得更加沉默，不按时下班了，甚至主动要求守病房。武汉出事之后，医院成立了支援医疗队，消息一放，任主任几乎第一个报名。小李也奇怪了，平时按时回家的任主任怎么了，医疗队队员优先考虑的是外科呼吸科这些有直接联系的科室医护人员，而他是脑科可以选择留守本院。

既然任主任都来了，他也没想那么多，他也在报名表上跟着任主任填上了自己的信息。

“小李，等一下你先去吃饭，不用等我。”

小李巡房出来，又路过走廊的椅子，任豪叫住他。

“好的，那主任，饭给你留哪？还是你自己去领？”

“我不太想吃。”

小李有些担心。

“任主任不行啊，不吃饭怎么可以，咱们还有这么多人需要着的！”

“我知道，你放心，你去吃吧，我自己有数。”

说完慢慢站起来，拖着重重的防护服往通讯室走去。

3

张颜齐打开微信，他之前加入了一个华侨捐赠群，里面时不时更新国内情况和需要物质的信息联系方式。

群里不仅发消息，里面的人也在聊天，消息一会不打开就是99+的。他慢慢往上刷，看看有哪些他能帮得上忙的信息。

“省立第三医院需要护目镜100副…联系人…任豪”

看到这两个字张颜齐心惊了一下。

任豪…怎么会…

他赶紧退出，到微博搜省立第三医院，果然，看到了医疗队出发前的合照，任豪站在边上，带着鸭舌帽和口罩，只露出眼睛，但是他还是能一眼认出，这个和他同床共枕十年的男人。

他俩在一起，是朋友怂恿的。

任豪刚博士毕业，张颜齐还在日本上大学。张颜齐认识的一个留学生学长是任豪大学的校友，那时任豪毕业后被导师推荐来日本交流半年。那位学长本想着是人多热闹把张颜齐也一起叫来，都是国人，在异乡就都是朋友。

张颜齐自己承认，他对任豪一见钟情。那个男人坐在沙发上，光笑不说话，叫喝酒就喝酒，后来张颜齐看不下去，主动去帮他挡酒，朋友们见此情况纷纷起哄，说他俩有一腿。喊着喊着，张颜齐就把任豪带回自己的公寓了。当晚什么都没有发生，反正朋友们都不信，那他们也懒得争辩，他们说什么就是什么。

张颜齐毕业后回国，直接住进任豪的房子里。任豪这会儿已经是省立第三医院的坐诊医生了。

张颜齐就是个典型搞艺术的，不拘小节，天马行空。他找了个工作在动画工作室做原创音乐，用他自己的话就是，晚上灵感迸发，白天好好休整，而且他三餐也不规律，工作起来说好听点就是废寝忘食。任豪不一样，学医的，非常懂养生，按时作息，三餐规律还洁癖。这么说吧，就连两个人每次做之前都要洗干净，完事了任豪都还非得要抱着人去再洗干净，把床上的用品全换了之后才睡下。不过每次都是任豪有力气弄，张颜齐累得半死，任豪抱他放在哪就是哪了。

两个人其实没什么共同语言，张颜齐说的任豪不懂，任豪懂的张颜齐更是一窍不通。但是任豪喜欢陪着他，张颜齐也是，喜欢粘这着任豪。张颜齐有也会时候想，两个人是怎么会一直在一起这么多年。

但他是知道的，任豪很宠他，什么都依着他，从不对他发脾气，在做的时候也是，只要他被弄疼哭，任豪便会暂停，安抚他再慢慢继续。

只是吧，时间久了，有的人可能成为习惯，有的人可能会有怀疑。

而张颜齐就是那个有了怀疑的。大概是第七第八年的时候，张颜齐发现任豪态度没那么好了，热情也好像少了许多。张颜齐不由得胡思乱想，是不是任豪厌倦了，他纵容够了，不想再继续下去。本来他们也不是因为爱情走到一起，他和任豪从来都是两个世界，一个意外让他们突然有了交集罢了。可是张颜齐不知道的是，任豪得到了机会能上升，他不想放弃，这个不仅是给自己的一个认可，也是能给张颜齐更好的生活的保障。

人开始产生怀疑后，什么奇奇怪怪的说法都能往自己身上套。

算了算，这是不是人家说的七年之痒。一旦有了这个想法，张颜齐胡思乱想的本事大大发挥。任豪也忙，没注意他的这段时间里的一系列动作。直到有一天值完班早上回家，突然感觉到家里空了一大半，仔细一看，张颜齐的东西都不见了。他找了家里，张颜齐人也不在。可他来不及想那么多，换洗好马上赶回医院开会。

上班的时候接到张颜齐的电话，说想在家里和他吃晚饭，任豪刚刚答应应酬，没办法只能咬咬牙哄着拒绝了他。

张颜齐放下电话，呆呆的看着桌子上的饭菜，一动不动，脑子里幻灯片般回忆着过去两人的十年。

任豪这餐饭也吃不香，找到机会主动的敬了几杯，就借口先走了，回到家看到张颜齐，还坐在餐桌旁。

他突然怒起，扔下手里的东西脱下外套，不管不顾地直接拉起人摁在墙上狂亲。暴力的撕扯他的衣服裤子，也不做润滑直接进入，好似要把这段时间张颜齐对他的所有不满全部反击。

任豪用力撞击着身下的人，张颜齐疼得尖叫起来他也没听到似的继续发力，张颜齐疼得站不起住了，软下去，他也跟着下去，就在地上，啃咬他的身体，全然不管他先前有没有洗干净。直到夜更深，任豪才慢慢恢复理智，此时的张颜齐已经没有力气哭闹，面如死灰的摊在地上，他知道任豪强了自己，全身到处都是任豪粗暴留下的痕迹。地上一片狼藉，任豪冷静下来后只是在他旁边躺下，从后背抱着他压抑着声音痛苦的哭着，不停的在说对不起，张颜齐可能精疲力尽，他并没有听到。

第二天任豪醒来发现自己躺在沙发上盖着毯子，家里也被收拾得很干净，但张颜齐走了，做好了早餐，只留下“记得吃”的便利贴。

4

“任豪，有你的电话！”

对讲机里传来通讯室工作人员的声音。

任豪处理好手上的工作，慢慢的去通讯室接电话。

“任豪…”

任豪愣住，这个声音是张颜齐的。

“齐齐？齐齐是你吗？”

“是我，任豪，我这边没办法一下子弄这么多，我先寄了三十副，你们先用着，我再想想办法。”

张颜齐平静的说。

“好的好的！你…你能告诉我你去哪了吗？”

任豪努力让自己不那么激动。

“我回日本上学了，读个研究生，顺利的话，明年夏天毕业。”

“齐齐…我…我错了…我…我好想你…”

任豪脑子一片空白，他曾经想过很多他和张颜齐能再次对话的时候，他要说的，但是最后脱口而出的只有我想你三个字。

三个字一出，电话那头的张颜齐忍不住眼泪了。

“嗯。你一定要注意安全，千万…千万要好好的…”

张颜齐努力不让自己哭出来。

“结束了，我接你回家好吗？”

电话这边沉默许久，任豪最后用疲倦的沙哑声说出了这句话。

“嗯…”

电话那头的张颜齐咬着手臂，泣不成声。

5

爱情的日期有很多种。

有会过期不再美味的罐头，也有越久越醇厚的红酒。你以为他的平淡无味是结束的预警，但说不定他只是爱得更深了。


End file.
